ObiRöschen
by mondsuechtig
Summary: Dornröschen im Star WarsUniversum


Disclaimer: Star Wars und seine Charaktere gehören immer noch George Lucas. Ich spiele nur mit ihnen.  
  
Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte kann sich nicht ganz zwischen Komik und Ernst entscheiden. Liegt vielleicht an der Tatsache, dass sie von „Dornröschen" inspiriert wurde...  
  
Warnung: Slash; Pairing: Obi-Wan/Qui-Gon(den großen Altersunterschied konsequent ignorierend, weil sie einfach ein zu schönes Paar sind in meinen Augen)  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Obi-Röschen

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Es war einmal vor langer, langer Zeit, in einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxis ein neugeborenes Menschenkind, kaum älter als einen Monat, dass zum berühmten Tempel der Jedi auf Coruscant gebracht wurde. Sein Name war Obi- Wan Kenobi. In einer alten Prophezeiung war von einem Kind dieses Namens die Rede. Es hieß, dass diesem Jungen ein großes Schicksal bevorstand. So traf sich also der Jedi-Rat um zu entscheiden wie mit diesem Kind umzugehen sei. Es waren zwölf Jedi an der Zahl. Ein Ratsmitglied jedoch lud man nicht zu der Besprechung. Meister Lu-Zi Fere hatte längst sein hohes Ansehen eingebüßt und galt als jemand nahe am Rande des Wahnsinns. Die anderen Ratsmitglieder hielten es für unklug in einzubeziehen. So war der Rat also gerade in die Betrachtung des kleinen Jungen mit den großen blauen Augen und dem kleinen Grübchen am Kinn beschäftigt und ganz besonders die weiblichen Ratsmitglieder, darunter Depa Billaba und Adi Gallia, waren ganz hingerissen von dem niedlichen Kind, da öffnete sich die Tür zum Ratssaal und Lu-Zi stand in dem großen Raum.

„Wie schade, dass Ihr vergessen habt mich zu der Besprechung einzuladen.", säuselte er und näherte sich dem Kind. Adi Gallia, jedoch, die den Jungen hielt, tat ein paar Schritte zurück und drehte sich zur Seite, so dass Lu- Zi ihm nicht zu nahe kommen konnte.

„Wir haben es nicht vergessen.", erwiderte Depa Billaba kühl. Ihr war die Anwesenheit Feres unangenehm.

„Wie bitte?", donnerte der.

„Deine Wut spüren wir können, Lu-Zi. Zusammenreißen, du dich-".

„Ihr wolltet mich also nicht dabei haben?!", wurde Meister Yoda unterbrochen, „Nun, ich werde Euch trotzdem etwas über die Zukunft dieses Kindes sagen: Am Tage seines 18. Geburtstags wird es sich an einem Vibro- Messer schneiden und in ewigen Schlaf fallen!". Damit verschwand Lu-Zi Fere so schnell, wie er gekommen war und ward nie wieder gesehen. Und von jenem Tage an bestand der Jedi-Rat nur noch aus zwölf Mitgliedern. Einige der Ratsmitglieder glaubten den Worten Lu-Zis nicht. Dennoch ordnete Meister Yoda, zum Schutz des kleinen Kenobis, die Vernichtung aller Vibro- Messer innerhalb des Tempels an. Und jeder, der den Tempel betrat wurde nach einem solchen Messer durchsucht.

OOOOOOOOOODie Jahre vergingen und als man den kleinen Obi-Wan mit sechs Jahren in die Obhut des Jedi-Meisters Qui-Gon Jinn gab, wurde natürlich auch er über Lu- Zi Fere aufgeklärt. Der Junge brauchte nicht lange um die Zuneigung seines Meisters zu gewinnen. Mit neugierigen Augen, die sich nie recht zwischen grün, grau oder blau entscheiden zu können schienen, einem fröhlichen, sehr lernfähigen Wesen und großen Fähigkeiten eroberte er Qui-Gons Herz im Sturm. Und so war der Jedi-Ritter auch nicht ohne Sorge, als Obi-Wans 18. Geburtstag nahte und der Rat ihn auf eine Mission schickte. Normalerweise hätte Obi-Wan, als sein Padawan, ihn begleiten müssen, doch der Rat wollte nicht das Risiko eingehen, Obi-Wan an seinem Geburtstag außerhalb des Tempels zu haben. Sie zweifelten nicht daran, dass dem Jungen, solange er im Tempel war, keine Gefahr drohte.

"Vielleicht sollte ich den Rat bitten jemand anderen zu dieser Mission zu schicken.", überlegte Qui-Gon Jinn einmal mehr.

„Macht Euch keine Sorgen Meister, mir wird nichts geschehen. Ich bin fast 18. Ich kann ganz gut auf mich selbst aufpassen.", erwiderte der von alledem ahnungslose Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon entging nicht das abenteuerlustige Funkeln in den Augen seines Padawans. Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte er auch nicht an den Worten seines Schülers gezweifelt, denn Obi-Wan war längst zu einem sehr starken, wenn auch noch nicht ganz perfekten, Jedi-Ritter herangewachsen und würde vielleicht bereits im nächsten Jahr bereit sein an den Prüfungen teilzunehmen. Trotzdem...

„Wirst du mich nicht vermissen, an deinem Geburtstag?", versuchte es der Jedi-Meister noch einmal.

„Doch. Natürlich.", erklärte der Junge ehrlich betrübt und in seinen schönen Augen schienen Wolken aufzuziehen, „Doch Ihr habt mir erklärt, dass die Pflicht eines Jedi vor seinen eigenen Wünschen steht.", fügte er in ernstem Ton hinzu. Dann begannen seine Augen wieder zu glitzern und ein Grinsen umspielte seine schmalen Lippen. „Habt Ihr den Kodex schon wieder verdrängt, Meister?". Qui-Gon konnte sich nun seinerseits kein Grinsen verkneifen. Der Junge musste ihn wirklich immer an seine eigenen Schwächen erinnern. Und doch war er stolz darauf, dass sein Padawan die Verantwortung, die auf den Schultern eines Jedi lastet, erkannt hatte. Nun musste er sich also selbst daran halten. Und so verlies Qui-Gon Jinn wenige Stunden später den Jedi-Tempel.

OOOOOOOOOODrei Tage später wurde Obi-Wan 18. Er erhielt Geschenke und Glückwünsche. Es entging ihm jedoch nicht, dass einige Mitglieder des Rats nervös waren, obwohl er nicht recht verstand warum. Er lies sich davon aber seine Laune nicht verderben. Das einzige, dass ihm jetzt noch zum Glücklichsein fehlte, war Qui-Gon. Er vermisste seinen Meister sehr. Und so zog er sich nach einer Weile in einen kleinen, kaum noch benutzten Turm des Tempels zurück, um nachzudenken. Als er jedoch im höchsten Zimmer angelangte und die Tür öffnete, stand dort ein älterer Mann, ganz in schwarz gekleidet. Seine Augen lagen tief in ihren Höhlen und funkelten böse. Obi-Wan fühlte die dunkle Seite der Macht um ihn herum pulsieren. Schnell griff er nach seinem Lichtschwert, doch der gefallene Jedi hatte es ihm mit Hilfe der Macht entzogen, noch bevor der überraschte Junge es erreichen konnte. Der Griff landete in einer hinteren Ecke des Raumes. Die dunkle Gestalt holte ein Vibro-Messer hervor und stieß damit nach Obi-Wan. Der wich jedoch geschickt aus und versuchte zu seinem Laserschwert zu gelangen. Doch der dunkle Jedi versperrte ihm den Weg und holte erneut mit dem Messer aus. Auch diesmal entkam der Junge ihm leicht. Er versuchte mit Hilfe der Macht sein Lichtschwert in die Hand zu bekommen. Er war abgelenkt. Zu spät bemerkte er das Vibro-Messer, dass sich in seinen linken Arm bohrte. Erleichtert stellte Obi-Wan fest, dass das Messer keine lebensbedrohliche Stelle gefunden hatte. Und doch wurde ihm seltsam schwummerig. Vor seinen Augen tanzten schwarze Punkte und er hörte seinen Gegner sagen: „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!", bevor sich das schwarz ganz ausbreitete und er zu Boden stürzte.OOOOOOOOOONicht nur Obi-Wan verlor in diesem Moment sein Bewusstsein, nein, der ganze Tempel fiel in eine Art Schlaf und nichts konnte ihn und seine Bewohner wieder erwecken. Gleichzeitig bildete sich eine dunkle Wolke um das große Gebäude und spitze Dornen wiegten sich in dem schwarzen Wind und versperrten den Weg in den Tempel. Einige versuchten einzudringen und kamen dabei um.OOOOOOOOOOAls Qui-Gon Jinn auf dem fernen Planeten Narena von den Geschehnissen auf Coruscant erfuhr, hielt ihn nichts mehr. Von tiefer Sorge um Obi-Wan geplagt, brach er seine Mission ab und flog zurück. Was er sah, erschütterte ihn zutiefst: Dunkle Nebelschwaden wanden sich um den Tempel und machten für ein normales Auge die massiven Dornen unsichtbar. Qui-Gon jedoch konnte sie mit Hilfe der Macht fühlen. Ihm war klar, dass er dort hinein musste. Er musste zu Obi-Wan, koste es was es wolle. In den Stunden, die er auf dem Weg nach Coruscant gehabt hatte, war ihm klar geworden, dass er Obi-Wan liebte, mehr als nur einen Schüler oder einen Freund. Diese Erkenntnis festigte seinen Entschluss noch mehr. Er zog sein eigentlich fürs Tauchen gedachte Atmungsgerät aus der Tasche seines Gürtels und legte es an. Dann entflammte er sein Lichtschwert und betrat die Nebelwolke. Mit schnellen, gut platzierten Schlägen hieb er die Dornen entzwei. Doch kaum, dass er ein Stück weiter war, schloss sich der Weg hinter ihm wieder. Er war eingeschlossen. Es gab kein Zurück mehr. Er arbeitete sich weiter vor und ignorierte die Schnitte, die ihm die Dornen immer wieder zufügten. Endlich erreichte er den großen Eingang des Tempels. mit Hilfe seines Lichtschwerts gelangte er auch durch die verschlossene Tür. An seiner Tunika klebte überall Blut und die Spuren der Dornen schmerzten, wie tausend kleine Stiche mit dem Vibro-Messer. Doch er hatte es geschafft. Mit schnellen Schritten durchsuchte er das Gebäude. Doch er fand Obi-Wan weder in ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung, noch im Garten der Tausend Quellen. Überall sah er scheinbar schlafende Jedi-Ritter und selbst das Wasser der Quellen stand still wie im Schlaf. Meister Yodas Stecken war halb erhoben auf Mace Windu gerichtet, als hätte der kleine Jedi gerade vorgehabt sein berüchtigtes Werkzeug einzusetzen um dem anderen Ratsmitglied eine Lektion zu erteilen. Nach dem er stundenlang gesucht hatte, sank Qui-Gon erschöpft zu Boden. Wo konnte der Junge nur sein? Der Jedi-Meister war der Verzweiflung nahe. Was war, wenn er Obi-Wan nicht fand? Wie sollte er damit weiterleben? Er würde wahrscheinlich gar nicht weiterleben. Aber es spielte auch keine Rolle mehr. Da plötzlich drang etwas bis in seine trüben Gedanken vor. Einen Ort im Tempel hatte er noch nicht abgesucht! Mit neuem Mut sprang er auf und raste den alten Turm hinauf. Seine Hoffnung sank jedoch mit jedem Zimmer, dass er betrat und leer vorfand. Als er die letzte Tür erreichte, zögerte er. Dies war seine letzte Chance... . Zitternd öffnete er die Tür. Und da lag er! Ganz ruhig. Als schliefe er. Qui-Gon stürzte zu ihm und lies sich neben der reglosen Gestalt auf den Boden sinken. Dann zog er den Jungen fest in seine Arme.

„Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan!", wisperte er immer wieder. Tränen standen ihm in den Augen, denn von der Gestalt ging keine Reaktion aus. Qui-Gon lies ihn sanft zurücksinken und blickte in das junge Gesicht. Blass, aber so sanft und warm. In Qui-Gon kamen tausend Erinnerungen hoch. Das ansteckende Lachen seines Padawans, seine leuchtenden Augen, seine Eleganz beim Kampf mit dem Schwert... . Von seinen Gefühlen übermannt, zog er Obi-Wan an sich und küsste die leblosen Lippen seines Liebsten. Doch wie war ihm, als er auf einmal Widerstand und Erwiderung spürte. Er lies seinen Schüler ein wenig zurück sinken und sah in seine wundervollen Augen, die wie Edelsteine funkelten. Ein breites Lächeln breitete sich auf dem jungen Gesicht aus.

„DAS nenn ich eine Geburtstagsüberraschung.", erklärte er immer noch grinsend. Und Qui-Gon Jinn errötete doch tatsächlich. Woraufhin sein Padawan ihn in eine erneute Umarmung zog. Als sie sich schließlich dazu anschickten, sich voneinander zu lösen und den Turm zu verlassen, fanden sie alle wohlauf und bei Sinnen vor und der Tempel war wieder völlig befreit und allen zugänglich.

„Tja, Qui-Gon.", murmelte Obi-Wan und küsste seinen Meister ein weiteres Mal. „Sieht aus, als wärst du mein Prinz.".  
  
Ende.


End file.
